Friendship: A Harmonized Alliance Shared
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE Tw1st. ONESHOT. Le Capitaine Kirk, aussi têtu que d'habitude, a une conversation particulièrement plaisante avec son Premier Officier juste avant que 'l'anecdote du poison' du Docteur McCoy ne l'interrompe brutalement.


_Notre de la traductrice : Cette fic fait partie des premières histoires que j'ai traduites. J'attendais de recevoir une réponse de l'auteur mais comme ça va bientôt faire un mois, je la poste et la supprimerai si cela ne convient pas à l'auteur... ^^' _

_Vous pouvez laisser un message à Tw1st et trouver l'histoire originale ici : h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 5060455 / 1 / Friendship_A_Harmonized_Alliance_Shared_

**

* * *

Titre : L'Amitié : Une Alliance Partagée Et Harmonisée Entre Personnes**

**Rating : PG-13 **

**Résumé :** Le Capitaine Kirk, aussi têtu que d'habitude, a une conversation particulièrement plaisante avec son Premier Officier _juste_ avant que 'l'anecdote du poison' du Docteur McCoy ne l'interrompe brutalement.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Star Trek ne sont pas les miens.

**Note de l'auteur :** ONESHOT. Personne n'a-t-il remarqué à quel point j'aime torturer émotionnellement et physiquement le pauvre Kirk? Haha. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette histoire, bien sûr, mais ce sont justes de stupides idées qui me sont venues… comme pour la plupart de mes oneshots : de-mes-stupides-pensées.  
J'espère que vous en profiterez tous, c'est ce qui est le plus important (ce qui n'est pas rien)

L'une des choses les plus merveilleuses lorsque vous voyagez c'est que, quand vous volez à travers l'espace sans aucune destination définie, cela peut être l'expérience la plus relaxante de toute une vie. Les étoiles défilant doucement dans l'espace derrière la fenêtre d'observation, la mer noire de la nuit sans fin, les superbes planètes qui orbitent chacune dans leur propre galaxie - c'est vraiment magique. En revanche, cette atmosphère sereine était cependant susceptible d'être _ruinée_ en un clin d'œil ; un état que le Capitaine Kirk était devenu maître à créer.

Le pont était pratiquement vide, à l'exception des trois hommes qui y étaient assis en silence. L'habituel vrombissement ainsi que le bruit qui étaient susceptibles d'être présents dans la coque du navire étaient absents à ce moment particulier de la soirée ; principalement parce qu'il n'y avait aucune manœuvre à exécuter. Parmi les trois entités qui étaient assises silencieusement sur le pont, il y avait un Officier des Communications à la peau foncée, un très jeune pilote, et un homme mi-humain mi-vulcain ; malgré leur diversité, quelque chose de particulier les avait attirés dans ce même lieu. Comme mentionné précédemment, les voyages dans l'espace – quand vous tombez au bon moment – étaient (en bref) étourdissants. Passer à côté d'une soirée calme à garder les yeux sur la vaste immensité de l'espace était comme commettre un crime… particulièrement sur l'USS Enterprise, qui n'avait pour ainsi dire _jamais_ de répit.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de la femme alors qu'elle s'étirait longuement contre le siège où elle se trouvait, un sourire calme et apaisé se formant sur ses lèvres. Avec un contentement semblable, le pilote croisa paresseusement ses bras sur sa poitrine et pencha la tête en avant, plissant les yeux devant la vue spectaculaire qui s'exposait à eux. Le vulcain, à leur opposé, était assis dans une posture irréprochable avec un regard sans émotions qui voyageait progressivement sur leur vision du chef-d'œuvre de la galaxie. Le moment était parfait entre les trois camarades – et c'était quelque chose qu'ils partageaient tous à cet instant ; la joie de la paix et de la tranquillité.

Mais, comme cela semblait toujours être le cas sur ce vaisseau d'exploration _en particulier_, aucun moment de calme ne pouvait durer.

« Ah – bon sang ! Non – restez loin de moi. »

L'Officier des Communications Uhura rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit ironiquement tandis que la voix du Capitaine Kirk tonnait du couloir jusqu'au pont. Le pilote Hikaru Sulu ricana légèrement, secouant la tête d'un geste qui aurait pu signifier 'c'était à prévoir', observant les deux autres avec un regard fataliste. Le Premier Officier Spock permit simplement au coin de sa bouche de se relever dans un très petit, presque imperceptible, sourire amusé.

Alors que le Capitaine pénétrait dans la pièce d'une démarche assurée et rapide, les trois membres d'équipage se levèrent à l'unisson, se tournant vers lui les mains soigneusement croisées derrière le dos ; c'était simplement ce que l'on faisait à l'entrée de son capitaine. Tandis qu'ils se mettaient au garde à vous, chacun d'eux remarqua l'étrange bandage qui enveloppait négligemment le poignet du capitaine, remontant sur son avant-bras, orné de divers 'suppléments' qui faisaient d'une certaine manière penser que le commandant de vaisseau était prisonnier d'un piège à souris.

Kirk fit son chemin à travers la salle, s'éloignant de la porte (plutôt 'bougeant ses fesses' aussi vite qu'il le pouvait), manquant presque de remarquer les trois autres membres d'équipage. Cependant, une fois que ses yeux bleus comme la glace se relevèrent vers eux, il tordit sa bouche dans une grimace désappointée et laissa chuter ses épaules d'une manière très peu commune pour un capitaine. « Pourriez-vous tous les trois _arrêter de faire ça_ à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce ? »

Sulu et Uhura ricanèrent de nouveau tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous les trois une position plus détendue (eh bien, ce fut au moins le cas pour Uhura et Sulu - Spock continuait de garder cette position). « Qu'est-il arrivé à votre bras ? » Demanda le Pilote avec un reniflement, indiquant avec un doigt recourbé la bande d'une blancheur éclatante flottant sur le membre blessé du capitaine.

Kirk baissa les yeux pour observer le travail artistique réalisé sur son bras, ouvrant la bouche pour en expliquer la présence avec un sourire insatisfait – mais le Docteur McCoy, qui était sur ses talons, déboula sur le pont avec une seringue antibiotique serrée fermement dans sa main. « Jim – cessez de faire l'enfant ! J'ai besoin de vous faire cette injection, immédiatement ! »

James T. Kirk, capitaine de l'Enterprise, serra la mâchoire anticipant le discours médical qui l'attendait. Faisant un rapide pas derrière le fauteuil du capitaine au centre de la pièce, et le pivotant dans un sens et dans l'autre dans une tentative d'empêcher McCoy de l'atteindre, il lança au médecin un regard désespéré et passablement furieux. « Vous êtes un emmerdeur, Bones. Un emmerdeur ! » (1)

« Non, non je ne le suis pas. » Dit pensivement McCoy, s'arrêtant un instant pour afficher une certaine emphase sur ses traits masculins. « Mais je pourrais vous faire cette injection 'dans les fesses', ce qui serait _douloureux_, si vous préférez. »

La poigne de Kirk se serra sensiblement sur le siège à cette suggestion, et ses yeux cherchèrent durant un moment un moyen de lui permettre de s'échapper, bien qu'il n'y avait visiblement aucune possibilité pour lui de contourner le médecin maniant la seringue. « Vous savez quoi ? Si vous pouvez me mettre à terre suffisamment longtemps pour parvenir à approcher cette seringue de mes fesses, je serais heureux de me soumettre – »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Tonna finalement Uhura agacée, agitant les bras avec une exaspération grandissante.

Le Capitaine Kirk, à cela, leva brusquement son bras bandé et le pointa avec sa main libre. « Le Docteur McCoy ici présent pense que mon bras va tomber à moins qu'il ne me gave d'antibiotiques. » Il fit ensuite un geste grossier en direction de McCoy et grimaça. « Ce sont des conneries ! »

Uhura et Sulu échangèrent des regards confus puis les yeux du Pilote s'éclairèrent et il lança un regard à McCoy qui continuait à chercher sournoisement un moyen d'attaquer la nuque de Kirk.

« Son bras risque vraiment de tomber ? »

« Non ! » Dit McCoy, frustré, lançant au petit pilote asiatique un regard mortel. « Mais il _est_ infecté. Quoi qu'il ait pu toucher sur cette planète, cela est entré dans son corps entraînant une fièvre due au poison qui se répand rapidement dans son bras et – »

« C'était une roche ! » Cracha Kirk avec raideur et pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Spock. « Demandez-le _lui_. C'est une roche pointue sur laquelle je me suis accidentellement entaillé le doigt. »

Le visage placide de Spock frémit inconfortablement au geste du capitaine. Kirk se référait à l'exploration qu'ils avaient faite sur la toute dernière planète qu'ils avaient examinée, où le capitaine avait obstinément voulu prendre entre ses mains une créature d'un aspect très étrange et pour laquelle il avait _insisté_ qu'il s'agissait d'une roche mais qui ne s'était pas révélé en être une. S'empêchant d'afficher un regard amusé sur son visage, Spock fit prudemment un pas en avant vers le duo s'affrontant, frottant ses mains pâles lentement l'une contre l'autre. « Elle avait la subtile apparence d'une forme rocheuse, cependant – »

« Vous voyez ? Une roche ? Même ces oreilles point – euh – Spock. Même Spock dit que c'était une roche. » Coupa Kirk rapidement.

McCoy, pressant son genou dans le fauteuil du capitaine, se précipita en avant et attrapa Kirk par son bras valide. « Je sais ce qu'est une blessure faite par une roche, et je sais ce qui n'est pas une blessure faite par une roche – et cela ça ne vient _pas_ d'une maudite roche. » Susurra-t-il simplement, pressant rapidement sa seringue dans le cou du capitaine, coupant court l'anecdote à propos de – eh bien, peu importe ce que pouvait bien être 'la roche' qui lui avait fait ça.

« Salaud ! » Dit Kirk entre ses dents serrées, aspirant une énorme bouffée d'air. Il fit alors quelques pas maladroits sur le côté, se balançant sur ses jambes comme s'il était ivre et s'effondrant presque contre le corps de Spock qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le rattrapant avec un bruyant « ouf » lui échappant, le placide vulcain se crispa tandis qu'il redressait le Capitaine de l'Enterprise sur ses pieds, gardant fermement une main stable sur l'épaule de l'homme blond comme s'il était un bébé vacillant qui requérait l'équilibre fournit par un parent.

McCoy, empochant la seringue maintenant vide, affichait un petit sourire satisfait et poussa un soupir typique du soulagement ressenti après avoir accompli son devoir. « Vous voyez ? Est-ce que cela valait toutes vos pleurnicheries ? »

Clignant ses yeux humides tandis qu'il s'accrochait fermement au coude raide de Spock, Kirk lança à McCoy un long regard irrité. « Vous irez en enfer, Bones. »

« Probablement. » Dit alors le Docteur en haussant les épaule, tournant son attention vers les membres d'équipage dans la pièce et avec une soudaine radieuse euphorie. « Je viens juste de découvrir une nouvelle plante médicinale qui pourrait guérir le cancer humain. Venez, je vais vous la montrer. »

La mâchoire d'Uhura se décrocha presque d'étonnement et elle poussa légèrement son coude dans les côtes de Sulu puis elle s'avança rapidement vers le médecin, posant ses mains doucement sur son bras. « C'est incroyable, McCoy ! »

Sulu, copiant son enthousiasme, abaissa les contrôles du poste de pilotage, enclenchant le module de pilotage automatique. Alors que l'ordinateur bipait en réponse, une voix féminine déclamant abruptement « Pilotage automatique activé », le pilote tourna ses yeux bridés vers Spock avec espoir.

Le pâle vulcain aida avec soin le capitaine se déplaçant maladroitement à s'installer dans le siège pivotant, accueillant habituellement Pavel Chekov, et ôta doucement sa main ferme de la prise solide de l'homme affaibli sur son épaule. Donnant à Kirk un regard préoccupé, plutôt réticent à laisser son capitaine sans assistance dans ce genre de position, les yeux si humains de Spock s'accrochèrent à ceux de Sulu et il secoua la tête respectueusement. « Je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour les feuillages des plantes vivaces. »

Uhura fixa Spock avec des yeux ronds et fronça les sourcils. « En êtes-vous sûr? »

« J'en suis certain. » Dit le vulcain doucement, s'installant calmement au poste de pilotage habituellement occupé par Sulu, pivotant le siège vers la femme et s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Je crois de plus comprendre que le capitaine à besoin d'assistance. »

McCoy se pencha en avant et essaya d'obtenir un bon aperçu du visage de Kirk qui était maintenant en partie caché derrière ses mains. Un gémissement irrité s'échappa des lèvres du capitaine, faisant tressaillir involontairement le vulcain proche de lui, et ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur l'homme malade à ses côtés. « C'est un bonne remarque – mais il s'évanouira bien assez tôt. Que diriez-vous de nous rejoindre lorsqu'il s'écroulera ? » Suggéra le docteur, se tournant vers la porte en ouvrant le chemin aux autres.

Les yeux de Spock s'écarquillèrent peu à peu et il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Lorsqu'il… s'écroulera ? »

« Ouais. Oh – pas au sens littéral ! Je veux dire lorsqu'il se sera endormi. » Corrigea McCoy avec petit rire.

Spock ne dit rien bien qu'il fixa le sol momentanément dans une profonde étude de la nouvelle expression. Durant son silence, le trio le quitta rapidement, discutant avec enthousiasme entre eux de combien ce serait fantastique si – en effet – le cancer pouvait être guéri. Le vulcain remua le nez distraitement, pivotant le siège doucement vers le capitaine qui avait réussi à se redresser dans une position assise correcte.

Quand il obtint son attention, Kirk plissa les yeux et siffla douloureusement entre ses dents serrées, étirant son cou vers la droite avec un gémissement. « Je déteste ce salaud. Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? »

Spock pencha la tête respectueusement et se résigna à répondre, serrant ses lèvres pâles en une fine ligne. « Le Docteur McCoy s'assure seulement de votre bien-être. Vous vous montrez _remarquablement_ entêté, après tout, Capitaine. »

S'il avait été plus à même de se montrer spirituel, le Capitaine de l'Enterprise aurait pu répondre avec une remarque bien sentie à l'accusation du vulcain ; il n'était toutefois pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour se lancer dans tout type de débat. S'enfonçant davantage dans son siège, le Capitaine Kirk, pensif, leva une main jusqu'à sa nuque et frotta le 'point de l'injection' fébrilement comme s'il pourrait faire disparaître la douleur avec ce frottement agressif. Lorsqu'il s'avéra que la douleur ne se calmait pas, il laissa errer ses yeux jusqu'à l'arête du nez de son Premier Officier et soupira. « Spock, laissez-moi vous demander quelque chose. »

Spock, qui avait momentanément laissé son regard se perdre dans l'espace, ramena son attention à son capitaine et s'enquit de sa question de manière irréprochable. « Capitaine ? »

Kirk lutta pour se redresser à nouveau dans le siège, se battant contre son abrutissement et ses bras affaiblis, et sourit avec un inconfort visible. « Vous êtes à moitié humain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est plutôt intuitif de votre part, Capitaine. » Dit Spock lentement et précautionneusement – une touche de sarcasme pointant sous son visage impassible – tentant de se préparer à tout ce qui pourrait être sur le point de sortir de la bouche de son capitaine 'abandonné-par-son-bon-sens'. Un souvenir momentané de leurs confrontations passées, généralement douloureuses, survint comme un flash dans l'esprit surpris du vulcain dans un jaillissement de conclusions déplaisantes. Serrant la mâchoire par réflexe, Spock se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait sur son siège, gardant son impassibilité d'une manière aussi convaincante que possible.

« Bien, donc, » La bouche de Kirk était pâteuse tandis qu'il essayait de s'exprimer et il se gifla le visage pour essayer de la réveiller. Lorsque cela fonctionna, il continua à nouveau. « Donc, quand vous étiez jeune, les habitants de votre planète pensaient que vous étiez une erreur génétique ? »

« Affirmatif. » Dit instinctivement Spock, tressaillant de colère aux flashbacks récurrents de ce qu'il avait enduré par le passé.

Kirk renifla. « Affirmatif ? » Demanda-t-il, haletant en essayant de respirer alors qu'un éclat de rire lui échappait. « Oh, Spock, je vous aime. Vous êtes si stoïque. »

Laissant un sourire de côté se peindre sur ses lèvres, Spock tourna sa chaise pour faire face à la fenêtre d'observation géante du pont et expira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas permettre au discours absurde de Kirk de lui faire ressentir des émotions plus amères. « Capitaine, vous n'avez pas l'esprit clair. Nous pourrons continuer cette conversation une autre fois. » Mais, en fait, il n'avait aucune intention de ne jamais poursuivre cette conversation de peur que la bouche idiote de Kirk ne finisse par lâcher quelque chose d'insultant, ce qui aurait pour conséquence de lui faire perdre son sang-froid une fois encore.

« J'ai l'esprit clair, Spock » Rétorqua Kirk avec irritation. Il se pencha alors contre sa chaise, secouant la tête alors qu'un horrible mal de tête faisait son apparition, et baissa la voix dans un chuchotement rauque. « Je vous _aime_ bien, compris ? Et, je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez revenu. Je sais, je sais, j'ai été un emmerdeur, mais si seulement vous saviez les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été un tel crétin, vous comprendriez, Spock… » Les yeux bleus de Kirk devinrent brumeux tandis qu'il s'arrêtait un instant, et une teinte plus pâle remplaça son teint doré. L'injection le frappait visiblement plus durement maintenant, et il était peu utile de combattre cela… il se força cependant à garder le fil de ses pensées. « Ce que j'essaie de dire ici c'est – Je ne pense pas que je pourrais commander ce vaisseau sans vous, mon ami. »

Spock reporta brusquement son attention vers Kirk et cligna des yeux de confusion. Un long silence s'installa durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent avec des expressions indéchiffrables, ne laissant que les bips et les bourdonnements des machines pour le combler. Que diable cela voulait-il bien dire ? Était-il sincère dans cette volonté d'alliance, ou était-ce juste les médicaments qui parlaient ? Finalement, après ce qui aurait pu sembler être des heures, le placide vulcain reprit sa posture impassible tandis qu'un bâillement s'échappait de la bouche du capitaine. « Reposez-vous, Capitaine. » Dit-il simplement, déplaçant sa main le long du bras du siège de Sulu et forçant son regard à se diriger sur le monde extérieur présent derrière l'énorme et épaisse vitre.

« Est-ce un ordre ? » S'enquit Kirk, avec un sourire ironique, tout en avançant sa main pour donner un coup léger dans le bras de son Premier Officier.

Spock permit à ses lèvres de se recourber dans un petit sourire et abaissa doucement la tête. « _Affirmatif._ »

Gloussant avec amusement, Kirk s'effondra de nouveau dans la chaleur du siège de Chekov et soupira dramatiquement, ressemblant à un enfant se montrant extrêmement réticent à faire une sieste. Imitant Spock en regardant obstinément vers la fenêtre d'observation, le corps du capitaine s'enfonça dans le confort du siège et ses paupières commencèrent bientôt à se fermer tandis qu'il observait le défilement des étoiles assemblées en d'infinies nuées. Alors qu'il bâillait encore, et étouffait son bâillement avec le haut de son poignet comme pour le masquer, ses yeux devinrent humides, obligeant finalement ses paupières à se fermer totalement. « Vous savez quoi, Spock ? »

Il retint son souffle alors que la voix du capitaine se fit à nouveau entendre. Le sourire amusé de Spock s'élargit sur son visage – même si ses yeux continuaient à se focaliser sur l'univers devant eux. « Je pourrais insister pour que vous ne m'en informiez pas mais vous choisiriez simplement d'ignorer ma requête. » Il fit une pause alors que Kirk ricanait, amusé, puis continua. « Que voudriez-vous tenter d'articuler ? »

« J'articu-ma-la-le, » Se moqua Kirk paresseusement et sans y faire vraiment attention, tombant visiblement rapidement dans un sommeil léger mais y résistant avec son habituelle obstination. « Que vos amis vulcains sont stupides. Je n'ai jamais une seule fois pensé que vous étiez une erreur génétique. »

Silence.

Spock posa lentement ses yeux sur le corps de l'homme, observant son capitaine tandis que sa respiration ralentissait. Son torse solide, couvert d'un tissu jaune passé, qui se levait et redescendait avec chacune de ses respirations dans un rythme parfait, et ses beaux traits masculins qui étaient adoucis et sereins. C'était sans aucun doute une apparence _très_ différente pour James T. Kirk – et certainement pas de celles que beaucoup de personnes (sinon aucune) avait eu la chance de voir. Et, pour couronner tout cela, il était _indubitablement_ le plus étrange humain que Spock avait eu la malchance (ou la chance) de rencontrer.

Souriant légèrement tout en gardant une certaine allure formelle, Spock remarqua l'éclairage fluorescent qui ornait le plafond tandis qu'il relevait le teint doré de la peau du capitaine, donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une aura angélique. « Eteignez les lumières. »

Alors que le pont de l'USS Enterprise plongeait dans les ténèbres, une fois encore un sentiment de sérénité engloutit l'ensemble du vaisseau. Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé à l'extérieur de la coque à ce moment, derrière la large vitre, il aurait pu apercevoir un vulcain très satisfait assis d'une manière exemplaire derrière le poste de pilotage du navire. A côté de ce vulcain, il aurait pu contempler l'image amusante d'un capitaine très fatigué replié sur lui-même, somnolant tranquillement sans la moindre inquiétude de ce qui pourrait arriver – simplement heureux d'être en compagnie de son Premier Officier.

Et ensemble, aussi différents l'un de l'autre pouvaient-ils sembler, le Capitaine James T. Kirk et le Premier Officier Spock étaient la représentation la plus parfaite de l'amitié.

**(Note de l'auteur)** J'adore ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ca donne à mon côté 'guimauve' l'envie de dire « Aww, yeah ! »  
Après avoir lu cette histoire, vous voulez peut-être laisser une review ? Vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

* * *

_Note de la traductrice :_

_(1) Il a ici un jeu de mot anglais difficilement traduisible : Kirk dit à McCoy 'You are _a pain in the ass_' (littéralement 'une douleur dans le cul')_

_(2) Autre jeu de mot : McCoy dit '_When he crashes._' (littéralement 'lorsqu'il s'écrasera') puis précise 'Oh _- not as in the ship!'_ ('pas dans le sens utilisé pour un vaisseau !')_

_J'espère que ceux qui passeront par ici apprécieront cette traduction ; c'est une des premières fics ST2009 que j'ai lue et elle me laisse toujours une belle impression de continuité avec le film ^^_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine ;)  
_


End file.
